


You Missed

by CatTheOnePieceFangirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTheOnePieceFangirl/pseuds/CatTheOnePieceFangirl
Summary: Fluffy little Oneshot I wrote instead of sleeping :3Sanji x Nami, SaNa, SaNami all that good stuff
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You Missed

A/N: This idea popped into my head at school during an algebra test so I decided to type it up. Enjoy this Floofy lil Oneshot.  
___________________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful day in the new world.

No colossal hail storms or any extreme weather of any sort.

Sanji felt oddly confident today.

As he placed Nami-swans drink down he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

He scurried away before she could do any severe damage to his body.

"Sanji-Kun' She said with zero emotion.

"H-hai Nami-swan?"

"Come here"

He reluctantly obeyed her order.

"You missed"

"Wha-"

Nami gently leaned forward placing a light kiss on his lips

"Nami-swaaaaaaa....." He breathed as he fainted, falling to the ground 

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Eh, Kinda short, Kinda cute. A bit OOC though. This work os also posted on FanFiction.net so follow me at CatTheOnePieceFangirl. 

Bye!


End file.
